


On Display

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Kinktober2019 [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, S&M, Stripping, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Bucky suffers through a shitty night and comes home to something better.





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts), [luvsanime02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/gifts).

> Alright, so it was a fill for humiliation and stripping... and since Arson asked so nicely for more...  
A follow-up to Shaded By Him
> 
> Now beta read by the amazing Ro!!!

* * *

* * *

When Bucky finally escaped from the dinner/party/whatever the fuck you called a mandatory ‘sucking up to your mentor so your project got funding next semester’ thing, it was after eleven.

The whole night, start to finish, had been awful. Hell, the whole  _ day _ had been awful.

Bucky had woken up that morning feeling great, still so blissed-out and  _ sore _ from Steve fucking him the night before that he hadn’t remembered what day it was, hadn’t remembered that it was Thursday and that that meant suffering through Lukin’s Advanced Fluid Dynamics class as the TA, followed by actually sitting through Lukin’s Propulsion seminar for Bucky’s own education. and then, from six until fuck-only-knew-how-long, the dinner bullshit.

So his mood had instantly crashed, and Steve had been an asshole about it, giving Bucky shit for whining about having to go eat expensive food on someone else’s dime, and it just made it all worse because, yeah, Steve was right. 

Bucky got to go hang out at Lukin’s house and drink his expensive wine and eat his expensive food, and he even got to dress up - and Bucky was vain and he  _ liked _ to dress up - but none of that made up for the fact that Lukin was a dick and seemed to delight in making Bucky feel about six inches tall as often as he possibly could.

Still, it was all over now. Awful jokes, barbed compliments, too-rough back slaps - all of it was done. For the night, anyway.

Bucky was even home before midnight, traffic for once on his side, and he breathed in the clean scent of their apartment with relief and slumped back against the door.

He wondered if he could possibly just… stay in the apartment forever.

“Finally home, I see,” Steve drawled.

Bucky blinked his eyes open and took in the dark living room. The only source of light was the television - C-SPAN, because Steve Rogers was Steve Fucking Rogers - and it illuminated Steve in a blue-ish wash of light.

Steve - naked and sprawled on the couch - and Clint - just as naked - kneeling between Steve’s legs and sucking Steve’s cock like it was his only job in life.

Bucky swallowed hard.

Right.

It was Thursday night.

He’d meant it as a joke, when, after that first time, he’d told Steve he wouldn’t mind bringing Clint around again for Thursday nights.

But Steve’s eyes had just narrowed and he’d smirked and called Bucky a slut and… and the next Thursday night, Clint had shown up at their apartment with a six pack of beer and a shy smile and an invitation to spit roast him.

That had been three months ago.

Clint didn’t even look up at Bucky, didn’t hesitate or pause in his endeavor. Three months was more than enough time for Steve to use Clint’s aching desire to be  _ good _ to train him, or whatever it was Steve had done to Clint. And Bucky before him.

“Have fun?” Steve asked.

“Not as much as you two,” Bucky muttered. He had texted Steve that he was on his way home, so he had zero doubts that this little performance was for  _ his _ benefit as much as for Steve and Clint. He also had no doubts that this wasn’t the first round of the night for them.

Steve’s eyes glowed weirdly in the light, but they caught hold of Bucky’s and Steve stared at him for a long, tense moment. Steve’s lips thinned and his eyes narrowed.

“That bad,” he said - not a question, not even a tease.

Bucky shrugged.

Steve was an asshole, but he also knew Bucky better than anyone else did, and he also, for some fucking reason,  _ cared _ about Bucky more than anyone else did. 

“Just a fancy dinner with assholes,” Bucky tried to brush it off.

Steve threaded his fingers into Clint’s hair.

“You should have been home with us.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, and hated that his voice sounded a little shaky.

Steve heard it, because of course he did.

He considered Bucky for a long moment, C-SPAN so quiet it was just a murmur, the sounds of Clint working Steve’s dick the loudest thing in the room.

“Well,” Steve drawled after heaving a sigh, “if you think you can entertain me, I could spare you a few minutes while Clint finishes me off.”

Clint made some kind of happy, whining moan that had Steve’s lips twitching and Bucky’s ribs feeling a little tight.

“How-” Bucky had to pause, had to clear his throat and swallow a few times before trying again. “How do you want me to entertain you?”

Steve sighed in frustration, waved his hand at Bucky in an almost dismissive manner.

“You know what you’re good for. Strip for me. Put on a show.  _ Entertain me _ ,” he repeated, and it was almost a threat.

It made Bucky’s heart race, and he exhaled with a shudder.

Finally, something about this damn day was going right.

-o-

  
  
  



End file.
